Ludacris
Ludacris is a featured fighter and one of the most prominent characters in Def Jam series. He is a playable in Def Jam Vendetta, Def Jam Fight For NY, Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover and Def Jam Icon. Biography From the moment Ludacris released his debut album four years ago, the rapper has delivered one of the most arresting sounds in rap music. Combining irresistible charm with an unmistakable delivery has made Ludacris one of the most popular MCs. As a pivotal member of Disturbing Tha Peace—which includes Lil Fate, I-20, Tity Boi, Shawnna, and platinum-selling Chingy—Ludacris has come a long way since his days of doing talent shows. Ludacris sold over seven million copies of his first two albums Back for The First Time and Word Of Mouf . With the release of his third album, Chicken-N-Beer, Ludacris has crafted one of the most expressive rap records in years. From his own southern roads to the streets of the South Bronx to the highways of southern California, this seasoned entertainer delivers another winner. Role In Def Jam Vendetta Ludacris is encountered as a boss at Club Luda in Story Mode. After the fight, he's seen limping out of the ring during D-Mob's announcement. Role In Def Jam Fight For NY Ludacris is one of D-Mob's capos and the head of D-Mob's operations in Atlanta. He is first heard in a voice message to Hero, doubting his abilities until he defeats O.E. at The Foundation. He is also seen during D-Mob's meeting. After D-Mob's incarceration, Ludacris sends another voice message to Hero telling him that he could "count on him" and the rest of the crew to go against Crow. After Hero and Doc takes over more of Crow's clubs, he sends another message saying if Hero continues fighting like he is, then the city will be theirs. During the second half of the storyline, he rebrands the Seventh Heaven Club into Club DTP. Hero fights him there to reclaim the club for Crow. Ludacris is last seen during the final confrontation between D-Mob's Crew and Crow's Crew. Role In Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover If you haven't selected his crew, Ludacris is the leader of the Brooklyn Crew as he is the last member to defeat before the takeover of Brooklyn. If fighting for the Brooklyn Crew, Ludacris will be the final opponent to defeat to become the new O.G. at Red Hook Tire Co.. Role In Def Jam Icon Luda is one of Carver’s premiere artists, with a number of hit albums on his wall. He has been with Carver longer than anyone else at the label (which says as much about the revolving-door between labels as it does about Luda’s age or loyalty). He befriends Playa early on, and provides a lot of guidance and information from a more casual position than Carver. He’s laid back, confident, smart, and friendly. He’s the kind of hip-hop celebrity everyone wants to be in with. He has patience, but only until things get unreasonable, or some jack-hole stops listening to reason. That’s when he’ll raise knuckles and put things right. After defeating Big Herc at The Club, Curtis Carver hires the player to help Ludacris with a stalking fan and a paparazzo who is hounding him and his girlfriend. Later in the game, Luda sends the player a message, telling him to meet at the club to celebrate. At the club, however, one of the artists the player fought in the past will want to have another shot, and after the fight, the game moves into a sequence where Luda and the player are walking towards the player's Cadillac Escalade. However, Wheatly pops up and asks the player whether the vehicle belongs to him. He then tells the player that his tags are expired, to which the player protests, telling Wheatly that it's a brand new car and that its tags are still valid. Wheatly continues to insist that the tags are expired, and the player jokes that he probably also has a broken tail light. While joking, Greer sneaks up behind the player and punches him in the spine, while Wheatly points his gun at Luda. Later in the game, the player informs Luda that when he reached home he found a package containing a chip and that he sent it to him in order to seek advice later on Luda reveals that the chip he was sent was a SIM chip, and that whoever it came from probably wanted it plugged in. Luda also warns the player to be careful with it as he could never know who was messing with him. He is never seen again throughout the rest of the game. Quotes Def Jam Vendetta *"You think you're ready for this? Better pack your bags punk!" *"Oooh! Oooh!" - Blazin' Mode *"Man come on y'all, Give me somebody who can really hang." Def Jam Fight For NY *"You gon be crying like a bitch after I get my hands on you boy!" *"That's why you always bet on a sure dirty south thang!" *"Stand Up!" - Blazin' Mode *"I don't know what kind of talent D-Mob thinks he sees in YOU, but you better step up. No time for losers in this crew." *"Yeah I seen yo fight last night. Now you starting to show me a little something, lil' young ass whippersnapper. Keep up the good work!" *"Yo, so what's the plan?" - At D-Mob's meeting *"Man, you can count on me and the rest of the DTP when you go against Crow. We'll pay that bitch back for what he's done." *"Yo, you keep fighting like you did last night and this city is ours you hear me? Nice work!" *"You punk ass bitch! I knew we should've never trust yo ass!" - After switching sides *"You got lucky last night with ya soft ass! Ain't gon happen again." - After defeating him at Club DTP Def Jam Icon *"I got more game than EA Chicago!" - Taunts Gallery See Ludacris/Gallery Videos Trivia *The name of Ludacris' front blazin' move in Def Jam Vendetta is a reference to his song "Southern Hospitality". **His outfit looks similar to the one he wore in the music video. *His blazin' move in Def Jam Fight For NY is named after his song "Stand Up". *In Vendetta, his quote, when activating his blazin' mode using the upwards taunt, is a reference to his song "Saturday (Oooh! Ooooh!)". *One of Ludacris' quotes in Fight For NY, "Oh no, the fight's out", is a reference to his hit single called "Move B**ch". *Teck uses Ludacris' front blazin' move in Def Jam Fight For NY. *Despite Martial Arts being one of his fighting styles in Fight for NY, Ludacris doesn't seem to use any real moves unique to the style(flying attacks, acrobatic enviromental attacks etc.). *Ludacris is one of four characters, who appeared in all Def Jam Games. The others are Ghostface Killah, Method Man, and Redman. *One of Ludacris' taunts in Icon breaks the fourth wall as he claims he's "got more game than EA Chicago". *Early screenshots in Icon shows that Ludacris originally wore a black bandana along his left pant leg. Category:Fighters Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:Characters From Def Jam Vendetta Category:Characters From Def Jam Fight For NY Category:Characters From Def Jam Icon Category:Hip-Hop Artists Category:Celebrities Category:Former Antagonists